


Ирония судьбы

by KeDka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Всё в жизни Виктора изменилось ровно в тот момент, когда он понял, что у него есть ещё одна "вторая половинка". И эта половинка живёт в другой части света.





	

=1= 

Если это ирония судьбы, то у неё весьма извращенное чувство юмора. По крайней мере, так думал Виктор год назад, когда, лёжа на мягком диване в своей гостиной, наткнулся на размещенное в интернете видео.

«Потерпевший колоссальное поражение в Гран-при фигурист Юри Кацуки по возвращении в родную Японию безукоризненно исполняет программу пятикратного мирового чемпиона Виктора Никифорова!»

Виктор пересматривал видео семь раз дома. Потом ещё пять — в такси по пути в аэропорт. В самолете он смотрел это видео, пытался усмирить безудержно клокочущее сердце, затем размышлял, прикрыв глаза, засыпал от переутомления, просыпался со знакомым чувством чего-то тёплого и волнительного и вновь ставил видео на повтор.

Всё плохо, — тогда говорил себе он.

И одновременно хорошо, — понимал следом, потому что это ощущение было не сравнить ни с чем. Виктор уже испытывал его. Прекрасно — до каждой мелочи — помнил, каково это — почувствовать своего соулмейта. Когда внутри всё сжимается от трепета и предвкушения, когда с каждым преодоленным километром кровь словно застывает и останавливается в ожидании заветной встречи, чтобы потом рвануть по венам, и тогда щёки Виктора смешно покраснеют, а крохотный символ треугольника на левой бедренной косточке заполнится алым и будет немного жечь, но это только добавит остроты судьбоносной встрече.

Именно так Виктор встретил молодого, дерзкого и преступно талантливого фигуриста Юрия Плисецкого.

А спустя год — с нетерпением покусывал кончик ногтя, медленно пробираясь по токийским пробкам в направлении железнодорожного вокзала, с которого поезд увезёт его в Хасецу.

Всё плохо, — снова думал Виктор, представляя, что будет, когда Юра узнает.

Всё хорошо, — успокаивал он себя в надежде, что связь двух его родственных душ тоже имеет вес, и они оба так же притянутся друг к другу, как Виктора сейчас тянет одновременно в Хасецу и обратно в Петербург.

Два соулмейта — такой жребий выпадал один на миллион.

Что-то шёпотом подсказывало изнутри, твердило раз за разом горькие колючие слова:

«Всё плохо».

***

Этот Ад длился долгий мучительный год.

Со скандалами и ссорами, едва не доходящими до драк, когда в короткие встречи на соревнованиях Юра готов был разорвать Кацуки на куски, но и сам в то же время дрожал, потому что его разрывало чёрное и белое.

Ненависть и...

Виктор понимал его чувства. И лёжа вечерами под тёплым одеялом в далёкой Японии, обняв подушку и рассматривая их с Юрой фотографии, Виктор понимал, что тонет посреди пустыни. Медленно идёт ко дну, способный лишь бессильно надеяться, что рано или поздно этот милый нахальный грубиян остынет и поддастся судьбе. Поддастся этому тёплому искристому чувству, отпустив боль и позабыв ревность.

На это ушло восемь месяцев.

Двести сорок шесть дней ожидания, изнурительных тренировок Юри, побед и поражений. Двести сорок шесть дней ноющего тоскующего сердца, когда Виктор снова пытался набрать заученный наизусть номер, но пустой женский голос всё так же сообщал, что Виктор «не может совершить звонок данному абоненту».

Восемь месяцев он был в чёрном списке Юры. Это убивало.

А потом появился Отабек Алтын. Обычно хмурый, угрюмый и нелюдимый, он улыбался на совместной с Юрой фотографии. И Юра улыбался тоже. Яркими пикселями на экране телефона. Так искренне и тепло, как даже Виктору не довелось видеть ещё ни разу. 

Сердце в тот момент разорвалось и исчезло. Кануло в небытие. И под рёбрами осталась зияющая дыра, из которой сочился холод — пустой и безжизненный. Метка на левой бедренной косточке неприятно зудела. Её некогда насыщенный алый цвет тускнел, выцветал, превращаясь в горечь на губах. И Виктору ничего не оставалось, кроме как слизывать её и проглатывать вместе с чужим именем.

«Юрио».

Разрываться между двумя соулмейтами — вот настоящая ирония судьбы. Или даже мировой заговор, — со жгучей тоской думал Виктор, когда от бьющей по глазам подсветки телефона начинали выступать слезы. Золотое кольцо грело, но в то же время сдавливало палец до боли, словно душило его и Виктора вместе с ним.

Всё очень плохо, — закусывая губы, думал он.

А потом в комнату заходил Юри с подносом горячего чая и шоколадных конфет. Он ставил угощение на тумбочку, забирался на кровать, целовал затылок Виктора и ложился рядом, прижимаясь грудью к его сгорбленной спине. Юри не говорил ничего. Все слова были сказаны уже давно, поэтому он просто обнимал тёплый ком одеяла и лежал рядом, слушая чужое тяжелое дыхание.

Пока вскоре Виктор со словами «чай остынет» не выныривал из своего кокона.

Виктор улыбался едва-едва, притягивал Юри к себе, касался губами его лба и непременно говорил тихое короткое «спасибо». А потом они сидели рядом, плечом к плечу, пили чай, и в те минуты Виктор начинал думать, что всё не так уж плохо.

Он тосковал, когда был один. Но жизнь становилась в разы светлее и осмысленнее, когда рядом был Юри.

Он помог Виктору пережить эти восемь месяцев. Восемь долгих месяцев до приезда Юры.  
И за это Виктор был ему благодарен безмерно.

***

Уютные вечера, когда Кацуки возился у плиты, Юра запальчиво отвоёвывал первые места в игре на приставке, а Виктор сервировал обеденный стол, он называл идиллией. Идиллией, которую они строили вместе.

Юра был жадным. Это Виктор отлично знал с самой первой встречи. Позже об этом стало известно и Кацуки, когда после каждого их поцелуя — пусть даже самого невинного — Юра немедленно бросал любое своё занятие и с жадностью притягивал Виктора к своим губам.

Юра злился и ревновал. Почти неотрывно следил за Кацуки — за каждым его действием, словом, неосторожно брошенным взглядом.

— В его возрасте, — с пониманием шептал Юри, пока Виктор помогал ему расставить вымытую посуду, — человек ещё слишком вспыльчивый, его сердце горячо и несдержанно. Нам просто нужно запастись терпением.

— Безграничным, я бы сказал, — устало улыбался Виктор в ответ, натирая полотенцем очередную тарелку. Смотрел в гостиную, на подвижную спину Юры, пока тот азартно сражался с джойстиком и нарисованным персонажем.

Иногда Юра это чувствовал. Оборачивался, встречался глазами с Виктором и в ответ на его улыбку смущенно краснел. А затем бросал короткий взгляд на Кацуки, хмурился и сразу же отворачивался.

Юра продолжал тихо злиться и ревновать.

А потом, однажды заснув на плече Виктора посередине какого-то фильма, в полудрёме он переплёл пальцы с пальцами Кацуки. Прямо на груди Виктора, у самого сердца.

В тот момент у Виктора дыхание перехватило. Внутри что-то лёгкое и воздушное оторвалось от земли и взлетело — высоко-высоко. Юри — словно боялся шевельнуться — осторожно поднял голову, заглянул в глаза Виктора. И улыбнулся — с облегчением и такой радостью, что мир вокруг стал светлее.

Виктор беззвучно коснулся губами его виска, замер, прикрыл глаза. И впервые за несколько месяцев смог расслабиться. Растёкся по дивану — будто вот-вот впитается в мягкую обивку, потому что тело словно исчезло. Осталось только сердце, которое прыгало внутри и улыбалось. И Виктор улыбался тоже, поглаживая Кацуки по плечу и трепетно прижимая спящего Юру к своему боку.

Он шёл к этому дню восемь долгих месяцев. Они шли к этому — вместе.

С тех пор Кацуки смотрел на поведение Юры с той самой улыбкой — тёплой и любящей.

И очень скоро упрямый Плисецкий сдался.

= 2 =

Руки Юры тряслись. От волнения, напряжения и возбуждения. Пальцы сминали одеяло, разжимались и снова сжимались, будто отчаянно пытаясь уцепиться за ускользающую реальность. Юра закрывал глаза, хватал искусанными губами воздух, старался успокоиться, или сосредоточиться, или просто не повалиться поверх Кацуки.

Старался сделать хоть что-то, чтобы не сойти с ума.

— Расслабься, Юрио, — голосом Кацуки донеслось из темноты сквозь грохот собственного сердца. Оно колотилось в груди, в горле, в голове — во всём теле, как огромный метроном, отбивающий каждое мгновение.

Такого не было никогда. Ни перед важными соревнованиями, ни даже когда Виктор публично заявил о своей свадьбе с Юри, — сердце Плисецкого не бодалось так сильно.

— Я… Чёрт, не могу, — выдавил из себя Юра почти жалобно и вновь стиснул зубы. Щёки пылали так, что казалось, ещё немного — и голова просто взорвётся от жара.

— Не волнуйся, — хриплым шепотом ответил Виктор из-за спины. И Юра снова захлебнулся воздухом, когда мокрый горячий язык коснулся его между ягодиц и толкнулся внутрь. Не глубоко, но даже этого слишком много. 

Юра выгнулся, качнулся вперед и, слепо повинуясь нарастающему искушению, подался назад. Ближе к языку. К Виктору.

Густой тягучий жар волной прокатился вдоль позвоночника. Холодные после зимнего мороза пальцы на ягодицах сделались ещё ледянее, контрастнее. Размеренные движения руки на собственном члене — ещё ярче. Виктор держал Юру позади, рядом с собой — крепко, будто отдавал в ладони всё своё нетерпение.

Он, должно быть, сходил с ума. 

И Кацуки тоже.

Он лежал под Юрой — скрытый тенью, сумрачный, как бездонная пропасть. Гладил его бёдра и живот, водил влажной ладонью по груди и не спеша дрочил им обоим. Руки Кацуки мягкие, а член — горячий и такой твёрдый, что основательно сносило крышу. Виктор раздвигал ягодицы Юры и вновь с нажимом толкался вперед, касаясь мокрыми губами чувствительной кожи. Прохладные щёки обжигали, как раскаленная галька.

— Виктор… — сдавленно прошептал Юра. Воздуха в легких почти не осталось, он давно выгорел и исчез. Когда Виктор плотнее прижимался ртом, толкался все глубже, вылизывал его внутри, растягивая еще сильнее, Юра не мог ничего.

— Ты почти готов, — сказал Виктор. Доверительно и так участливо, что впору сразу же расставить колени шире и попросить большего. В свой первый раз Юра на секунду почувствовал себя самым пошлым подростком на свете.

Сумасшествие. Самое настоящее. 

Или… доверие?

В груди было так тепло. И в животе неумолимо копилось тяжелое жаркое предвкушение, оно лишало остатков рассудка. Крохотная треугольная метка на левой бедренной косточке нагревалась постепенно, будто в ней сосредоточился весь этот жар. Язык Виктора растягивал Юру, настойчиво ласкал чувствительный вход. Дыхание обжигало, щекотало кожу, и казалось, что осталось совсем немного до бездонной пропасти, и Юра неминуемо рухнет в неё, как камень — стремительно и беззвучно.

Когда-то он думал, что делить Виктора с кем-то еще — полное безумие. Сейчас понимал, что настоящее безумие ему только предстоит. В этой самой спальне.

Хватка на бёдрах ослабла, Виктор отстранился на бесконечный и нестерпимый миг, будто вот-вот вслед за ним и осыплются стены, потолок, вся их комната, и вокруг не останется Хасецу и Японии не останется тоже. Лишь одна гулкая пустота.

Если бы мозг сейчас соображал чуть быстрее, Юра — как всегда нетерпеливый — уже недовольно бы обернулся. Но он не успел.

Потому что подавился воздухом, когда Кацуки крепче сжал в кулаке чувствительную головку, а Виктор вместе со своим языком медленно протолкнул в него палец.

Юра вскинул голову и беспомощно открыл рот. Он застонал бы, наверное, если бы мог издать хоть один звук. Но голос не слушался, как и тело, и мысли. Только пошлое причмокивание звучало позади, и одеяло шуршало под коленями, они измяли его, то и дело расползаясь в стороны, опуская таз всё ниже на пах Кацуки. Это невозможно, наверное, но сейчас Юра чувствовал себя не человеком — молодым неопытным животным, не способным думать, способным только отдаваться в руки двух самых близких человек. Весь окружающий мир покрылся тяжёлым густым туманом, смазал очертания и растворился в чужих откровенных ласках. Дрожь непрестанно текла по спине, выталкивала жар к плечам и шее. От этого становилось душно и одновременно очень хорошо. И Юра снова и снова толкался в кулак Кацуки, а затем подавался назад, насаживался на язык и тонкие белые пальцы. Почти инстинктивно.

— Не могу больше, — бессильно выдохнул Юри, когда Плисецкий откровенно тёрся о него промежностью. — Виктор, я не могу. 

Юра упёрся ладонью в грудь Кацуки и чуть приподнялся. Тот дышал тяжело и медленно, будто с осторожностью прогонял через легкие раскаленный воздух. Чтобы он не испепелил его, не сжёг всё вокруг к чертям вместе с этим крошечным и далёким городком.

Юра шумно выдохнул. Комната плыла и растворялась — вот-вот закружится голова. Произнести хоть слово не получалось, в горле попросту не хватало места ни для чего, кроме разогретого потока кислорода.

А потом горячий язык исчез. Оставил только стынущую прохладу на коже, пустоту и неудовлетворение — мучительное, почти болезненное. Распаляющее ещё больше. Если бы тело слушалось лучше, Юра, возможно, просто бы… Просто бы не выдержал и сделал что-нибудь. Насадился прямо так на член Кацуки, только бы избавиться от этого неправильного чувства опустошенности.

Потому что невозможно ждать.

Вероятно, именно об этом говорил Виктор прошлым вечером.

Конечно, Плисецкий знал, — Виктор и Юри давно занимаются сексом. И сейчас, когда он представлял их — мокрых и рвано дышащих — на этой самой кровати, на этих белых простынях — понимал, что, если сейчас ему не позволят испытать те же ощущения, у него просто сорвет все тормоза. Их уже почти не осталось. Тоже выгорели, расплавились. Юра ощущал это почти физически, всем телом. Ощущал, как его наполняет плотное, весомое и тягучее удовольствие, словно растопленный жидкий металл заменил кровь и теперь он несется по венам, пропитывая возбуждением каждую клетку.

— Сейчас, — сказал Виктор.

Юра напряженно вытолкнул воздух из груди, измученно уронил голову вперед и снова жадно захватил ртом кислород. Хватка на члене исчезла, Кацуки зашевелился, приподнялся на локте, коснулся ладонью щеки Юры. Подцепил кончиками пальцев его волосы — спутанные и влажные после душа, они пахли шампунем и теперь немного — их смазкой. От этой мысли становилось еще жарче, хотелось коснуться нежных пальцев языком. Юра нерешительно лизнул солоноватую кожу и, помедлив не дольше секунды, смелее обхватил губами большой палец. 

Кацуки приглушённо охнул в ответ.

Позади щелкнула крышка. Юра в жизни бы не подумал о подготовленном тюбике смазки, если бы сейчас не стоял голый на четвереньках в тихом маленьком городе в Японии, на большой двуспальной кровати, почти зажатый с обеих сторон ласками его соулмейтов. Таких же голых. И таких же распаленных.

Кожи коснулось холодное, скользкое. Пальцы Виктора аккуратно растерли гель, он смешался с теплом рук, густые капли потекли по коже. Воздух перемешал в себе запах геля для душа, желания и персика. Кажется, именно персики Виктор любил больше всего. Глупо, наверное, покупать смазку с этим ароматом. Но почему-то это заводило только больше. Словно Юра сейчас присвоит себе часть другого человека.

— Виктор… — повторил Кацуки хрипло, будто других слов и не существовало вовсе. Наверное, тоже выгорели, растопились в голове, как черничный мёд, оставив только густое необъятное возбуждение.

Обладать или отдаться другому. Уступить своё или отобрать чужое, — смутная мысль неуверенно металась в голове Юры, но сейчас всё было уже не важно.

Потому что рядом теперь Виктор и Кацуки. И сейчас Юра понимал, что доверяет им больше, чем себе.

— Готов? — тихо, почти беззвучно из-за спины спросил Виктор. Голос его — дрожащий, взволнованный, — звучал отдаленно, но в то же время так близко, будто он — единственный звук в галактике. Его пальцы массировали зад, тёрли ягодицы, гладили влажную кожу.

Юра оглянулся через плечо.

Синий лунный свет лился в широкое окно и высвечивал кожу Виктора, делал её почти прозрачной. На предплечьях едва виднелись тёмные полосы вен, лицо Виктора — сосредоточенное и бледное — и так расплывалось в разогретом воздухе, а ещё чёлка почти полностью прятала его, укрывала тенью от взгляда Юры.

— Виктор… — позвал он. Необходимость видеть сейчас его глаза стала вдруг острой, почти невыносимой. Странно, но если он не увидит их, — просто не поверит ничему, произошедшему сегодня. Ни золотому кольцу, которое обнимает теперь и его палец, ни словам о свадьбе, сказанным будто нарочно вскользь, чтобы осталась тень сомнения, заставляющая взволнованно трепетать от одной мысли об этом, от ожидания. Всё это останется красочным мимолетным сновидением, от которого будут подрагивать уголки губ и колоть кончики пальцев, как от ушедшего приятного воспоминания.

И всё же о подобном можно не волноваться. Юра понял это, когда Виктор поднял глаза.

Они горели. Затуманенные дымкой возбуждения, они всё равно сияли там, в глубине, словно Виктор светился весь изнутри. Этот взгляд — ожидающий и мягкий — грел почти осязаемо. Юра бы наверняка почувствовал его на своей коже, если бы здесь не было так жарко. 

И так хорошо.

Виктор смотрел на него не дольше необходимого. Дождался, заметил короткий облегченный вздох, уловил, как изменился Юра за несколько секунд. И Виктор, казалось, изменился тоже. Неспешно провел раскрытой ладонью от поясницы вверх, до лопаток, скользя большим пальцем по каждому ребру. Потом — вниз, к боку и бёдрам, наблюдая за собственной рукой. Ладонь Виктора тёплая, его прикосновение успокаивало, словно Юра и правда кот, которого ласково гладит хозяин. Виктор закусил нижнюю губу, мотнул головой как-то неопределенно, будто пытается сбросить наваждение. Затем моргнул и снова поднял взгляд — ожидающий ответа, разрешения. Насыщенный и безгранично любящий.

Ни у кого нет таких глаз, ещё раз убедился Юра. И только эти глаза способны смотреть на него так нежно.

— Готов, — ответил Юра коротко. В груди разливалось тепло, словно нагретый солнцем океан как-то пробрался туда прямо из глаз Виктора. И теперь сердце купалось в нём, плескалось, неосторожно задевая рёбра.

Юра отвернулся. Поймал на своём лице взгляд Кацуки. Тот смотрел из полумрака чувственно и мягко, поглаживал предплечье Юры, и казалось, через это прикосновение отдавал нечто большее, нежели простую успокаивающую ласку. Юра закрыл глаза, опустился вперед, на локти, потому что руки дрожали, плечи совсем затекли. Он невидяще ткнулся носом куда-то в шею Кацуки, шумно выдохнул. 

И, расставив колени, нетерпеливо выпятил зад.

Виктор обхватил член Кацуки, провел по нему скользкой от смазки ладонью. Юри коротко выдохнул, неосознанно толкнулся в чужой кулак. Они все на грани, убедился Юра. Все трое — как один спящий вулкан, который извергнется совсем скоро и сожжёт всю Японию, не меньше.

Сумасшествие…

Но этого всё равно мало.

Виктор надавил на поясницу Юры совсем чуть-чуть. Тот поддался беспрекословно, выгнул спину. Головка члена Юри коснулась ануса, размазала остатки смазки. И толкнулась внутрь. 

Юра придушенно замычал. Инстинктивно даже, безотчетно. Просто потому, что не было слов и мыслей не было тоже. Лишь тягучее наслаждение, медленно ползущее от паха выше к животу и груди.

— Всё хорошо, — тихо сказал Виктор.

— Всё хорошо, Юрио, — повторил Кацуки следом, коснулся влажными губами щеки Юры. Провел ладонью по затылку, вплёл свои пальцы в длинные волосы. — Расслабься, — попросил он.

Юри дышал тяжело, выдыхал горячий воздух прямо на ухо Юры, и тот вдруг осознал, как Кацуки, наверное, на самом деле нелегко. Лежать вот так, раскинувшись на прохладных простынях, и терпеливо ждать, пока Виктор подготовит мальчишеское тело к первому сексу.

На его месте Юра и правда давно уже сошёл бы с ума. Но Кацуки лишь оглаживал его плечи и спину, шептал что-то на ухо и невесомо целовал щёки, скулы, дрожащие веки.

Всё действительно хорошо, — так, как должно быть, — мысленно сказал себе Юра.

И опустился на чужие бёдра.

Кацуки сдавленно охнул и замер. Дыхание Юры застряло где-то в глотке. Мышцы внизу растянуло гладкое, широкое и скользкое, Юра медленно втянул носом воздух, подождал немного, привыкая к ощущениям. И качнулся вперед. Отдалился от этого желанного, но такого испепеляющего проникновения. И снова подался назад. Горячая волна прокатилась по всему телу, от макушки до самых пят. Пальцы ног поджались.

— Не торопись, — хрипло посоветовал Виктор. Склонился ближе, провел широкой ладонью по спине Юры, прижался губами к его плечу. — С размерами Юри лучше не спешить.

Юра слышал улыбку в его голосе и не спутал бы её ни с чем. Он половину телефонных звонков совершал только ради того, чтобы услышать, как Виктор улыбается.

И сейчас эта тихая беззвучная улыбка отражалась в темноте под веками. Нежная и живая. Самая лучшая.

Юра выпрямился, с трудом оторвался от горячей груди Кацуки. Его член наполнял изнутри, рука скользила по члену Юры. Но хотелось больше.

Ещё больше.

Юра через силу открыл глаза, потянулся рукой за свою спину. И Виктор, похоже, понял его без слов. Конечно же, понял. Перехватил его ладонь и опустился рядом на широкую кровать, лёг почти вплотную к ним с Кацуки. А следом положил руку Юры на свой член, накрыл своей — горячей и влажной. Сжал и толкнулся бёдрами. Тихий придушенный стон накатил на Юру как медленная грохочущая волна цунами, вымывая последние крупицы рассудка.

И Юра позволил им исчезнуть.

Он поднимался и опускался на бёдра Кацуки, дышал так, что казалось, сейчас потеряет сознание от переизбытка кислорода, царапал короткими ногтями грудь Юри и с каждым своим движением надрачивал Виктору всё размашистей и жестче. Возбуждение накатывало на него и изнутри, и снаружи, отовсюду пропитывало его, как губку. И Юра таял в этом ощущении, словно в нём сливался весь мир, или он и есть — сам мир.

Мир, в котором есть он и ещё двое.

Смотреть на Виктора было невозможно. Потому что идеальнее его опьянённого взгляда и нетерпеливых толчков в кулак Юры быть не может ничего.

Смотреть на Кацуки невозможно тоже. Потому что закусанная нижняя губа, на которой поблёскивала капелька слюны, и стучащее сердце, которое билось ровно под ладонью Юры, — сводили с ума.

Закрыть глаза — невообразимо трудно. Потому что хотелось видеть, как Виктор сжимает рукой свои яйца и вскидывает бёдра, как Кацуки жадно глотает воздух и натягивает Юру на себя. Хотелось сойти с ума вместе с ними.

И Юра сходил. Летел, падал в небытие, где космоса нет, вселенной нет, человечества нету тоже. Есть только два соулмейта, член одного из которых широко двигается в его заднице, а второго — в руке. Оба горячие и твёрдые.

Юра накрыл и свой поверх руки Кацуки. Такой же горячий. И такой же твёрдый, чувствительный. От каждого прикосновения по телу проходила мелкая дрожь, в паху собирался тугой плотный ком и нарастал с каждым рваным движением. Юра запрокинул голову назад, чёлка защекотала нос и щёку. Потолок приближался и удалялся, таял с каждой секундой, расплывался в наполнившем комнату раскалённом мареве.

Юра не знал, остановилось ли время или просто растворилось во всем вокруг.

А потом Юри смял его бёдра — крепко, почти до боли. Толкнулся навстречу, всхлипнул и коротко застонал.

Словно вулкан выплеснулся внутрь, заполнил Юру до краёв. Алый треугольник на левой бедренной косточке вспыхнул, стал очень-очень тёплым. Тёмные пятна поплыли перед глазами, Юре на секунду показалось, что он просто ослеп. Оргазм навалился на него тяжелой океанской волной, — все звуки отстранились, стали глухими, далёкими. Горло склеилось намертво, сковало разогретый ком воздуха, только рот открылся в немом стоне. И сердце гремело в ушах. Быстро и оглушающее.

Юра вздрогнул всем телом. Показалось, вместе с Кацуки, почти синхронно. А следом по его руке — той, что была на члене Виктора, — потекла тёплая густая сперма.

Мир рассыпался на осколки, блеснул во вспышке удовольствия и наслаждения, позволил Юре потерянно выдохнуть и снова вдохнуть.

И медленно начал собираться вновь.

Первым зародился тот самый бескрайний океан в глазах Виктора. Он грел любовью и обнимал теплом, пока сам Виктор пытался прийти в себя, отдышаться и — Юра мог сказать это совершенно точно — сдержать улыбку. 

Кацуки протянул руки, стараясь обнять, прижать Юру к себе.

Ближе.

Ещё ближе.

Юра слабо осознавал, как повалился рядом с Кацуки. Как неторопливо целовал его плечо, как тянул руки к нему и через него — к Виктору, пытаясь обнять обоих. Прохладные простыни освежали, отрезвляли разум, успокаивали. Юра почти не помнил, как его наскоро вытирали салфеткой и укрывали одеялом.

Уголки губ утомлённо подрагивали от улыбки.

А сердце всё плескалось. Радостное, счастливое.

Спокойное.

= 3 =

Юри выключает плиту и снимает стеклянную крышку со сковородки. Душистый омлет — точно по рецепту Виктора — чуть-чуть оседает, сдувается, но пахнет так, что желудок сводит. Бекон, помидоры, сладкий перец, тёртая морковь и специи пряным облаком пара забираются в нос, и, кажется, Юри сейчас запачкает пол слюнями.

Он улыбается, снова закрывает сковороду — пусть завтрак ещё потомится и не искушает уже две недели сидящего на строгой диете, до смерти голодного Юри, пока он мелко нарезает свежие укроп и петрушку. Хватит и одного искушения — наверху, в их спальне, снова поскрипывает кровать.

Виктор не сдержался, решил почувствовать Юру сам.

Что ж, вполне объяснимо. Юри бы и присоединился, если бы сейчас до пятен перед глазами не хотелось уплести кацудон за обе щёки. Ну, или хотя бы съесть этот ароматный яркий омлет. Хотя бы половинку.

Хотя бы маленький кусочек…

Юри собирает всю волю в кулак, чтобы отцепить голодный взгляд от прозрачной крышки, из-под которой на него насмешливо, почти издевательски глазеет омлет. Да, Юри ни о чем, кроме еды, сейчас думать не в состоянии.

— Ничего, — говорит он, вновь принимаясь стучать ножом по разделочной доске. — Скоро я тебя съем, так и знай.

На втором этаже почти неслышно хлопает дверь ванной.

Юри измельчает зелень, и ему кажется, что это утро станет лучшим за последний год. Больше он не увидит скрытой тоски во взгляде Виктора. Больше не будет с беспокойством пытаться его подбодрить, когда у самого внутри всё сжимается при мысли об одном нахальном и милом грубияне, который едко бросается оскорблениями, а затем, зло сверкнув глазами и гордо развернувшись, уходит прочь.

Горячий, запальчивый и непокорный Юра наконец здесь, в Хасецу. Наверняка распластался звездой по огромной постели и нестерпимо хочет есть.

Юри вновь улыбается, потому что иначе сегодня просто никак. Он аккуратно делит лопаткой омлет на три равные части, выкладывает их на тарелки и густо посыпает свежей зеленью. В три стакана заботливо разливает прохладное молоко.

Когда он поднимается наверх, держа в руках столик-поднос, Виктор как раз выходит из душа. Он ловит Юри прямо в коридоре, ловко обнимает со спины, и Юри торопливо просит быть аккуратнее, иначе все его утренние старания пойдут насмарку и рухнут на пол, и тогда он точно набросится на кацудон.

— Тебе нельзя, — тихо смеется Виктор, уткнувшись носом ему в волосы. Они тоже ещё немного влажные. — Я думал, ты поднимешься к нам.

Виктор ухватывает стакан молока и делает два жадных глотка.

— А я думал, что умру с голоду, — честно признаётся Юри и мягко улыбается, откинув голову на его плечо. — Как он?

Виктор облизывается и целует Юри где-то под ухом. Его губы холодные и влажные, и их тоже хочется поцеловать. По правде, он целовал бы их вечно.

— Лучше не бывает, — отвечает Виктор, и Юри отчетливо слышит в его голосе облегчение. — Пойдем. Пожелаешь ему доброго утра, — улыбается он и мягко подталкивает Юри вперед, к едва приоткрытой двери.

— Доброе утро! — бодро произносит Юри, шагнув через порог.

Юра лениво поворачивает голову. Он лежит на спине, раскинув руки в стороны, едва прикрытый одеялом. Немного растрепанный и утомлённый, но такой красивый, что о собственном голоде Юри на мгновение забывает.

Да, примерно таким он его и представлял совсем недавно. Произведением искусства.

— Доброе, — отвечает Юра и, кажется, только сейчас замечает в его руках поднос. — А? Ты принёс поесть?! — сразу оживляется он, глаза его загораются точно так же, как у самого Юри горят последние полчаса при одной мысли о душистом омлете.

Который он до сих пор всё никак не может съесть.

Юра шевелится, подтягивает сползающее одеяло, охает почти незаметно, но усаживается удобнее. Юри и Виктор были очень аккуратны этой ночью. Значит, Юра должен чувствовать себя нормально. И, похоже, так оно и есть.

— Угу, — запоздало кивает Юри, подходит к кровати, но Виктор проносится мимо, как ракета, обгоняет его, прыгает на постель, словно это он тут главный неугомонный мальчишка. Виктор улыбается широко, протягивает руки, принимая поднос и позволяя Юри залезть на кровать следом.

— Ух ты… — с восторгом тянет Юра, будто впервые видит подобное блюдо. Впрочем, сегодняшним утром и самому Юри этот омлет показался особенно аппетитным. Но, наверное, дело просто в его диете? А может, это утро и правда отличается от остальных. И станет лучшим не только для него самого.

— Налетай, пока Юри всё не съел! — весело смеется Виктор.

— Эй! — восклицает в ответ Юри.

Две его половинки только хохочут, разбирая тарелки и шустро набивая щёки, шипят, потому что омлет ещё немного горячий, и всё равно с наслаждением мычат и продолжают довольно улыбаться.

И Юри понимает, что счастливее себя ещё не чувствовал никогда.

— Молоком хоть запейте, хомяки, — бросает он, ухватывая свою порцию. — Приятного аппетита.

— Приятного аппетита! — с энтузиазмом отвечает Виктор.

А Юра молчит. Почему-то смотрит прицельно на Кацуки, жуёт и молчит. И Юри чуть не давится от такого неожиданного цепкого взгляда, по крайней мере, жевать перестаёт. Просто проталкивает в желудок приличный кусок омлета, запивает молоком. Ну, для надёжности.

И взгляд Юры скользит по его губам.

— Ты чего? — непонимающе спрашивает Кацуки, когда Юра ставит тарелку на поднос.

А Виктор сидит тихо, безмолвно наблюдая.

— Ничего, — коротко отвечает Юра, наклоняется вперед, перегибается через столик. И целует Юри. Прижимается к его губам, слизывает капельку молока кончиком языка. Не закрывая своих зеленющих глаз даже, продолжая колоть ими прямо в сердце.

А потом садится на место, снова торопливо хватает свою тарелку, и Юри замечает на его щеках оттенок розового.

Виктор ловит взгляд Юри и, поджав губы, почти тычется носом в свой завтрак. Прячет улыбку.

Маленький красный треугольник пригревает кожу.

«Да, — думает Юри. — Это лучшее утро на свете». p>


End file.
